


Hospital

by greymarius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cancer, Character nearly dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymarius/pseuds/greymarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has terminal cancer, and Gabriel can't heal him by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital

Sam closed his eyes, unable to take it any longer. “Dean, please stop talking. I’m pretty sure it’s clear what’s going to happen! There’s nothing I can do to stop it!” 

Dean looked at Sam, tears in his eyes, and put a hand on his brother’s arm. “I know. But if they’re anything I can do to heal you -” 

“But you can’t!” Sam said. “Demons won’t heal me, Castiel doesn’t have enough power to heal me, and I’m pretty sure the rest of those ‘angels’ up there aren’t exactly that fond of me, so I’m pretty sure they’re not going to heal me. At all. Give it up, Dean!” 

Dean shook his head. “You’re my brother, Sammy. I have to find something for you.” 

“You’re not going to,” Sam replied. 

 

Sam sat in his room, alone. He didn’t know what to think. Nobody could save him. Nobody. 

“Knock knock!” came a voice. Sam jumped up, grabbed his gun, and walked over to the door. He opened the door, then jumped back when he saw who it was. 

“Gabriel?” he asked, frowning. 

“Yeah, yeah, nice to meet ya. Let me in, moose. I might be able to help.” 

Sam shook his head. “Why should I trust you?” 

“Maybe because, um, I’m an archangel who knows how to heal you? Plus, something pulled me here, bucko, and I don’t know what. So let me in so I can figure out what it is,” Gabriel replied. Sam opened the door to let him in, then went over to sit by the bed. 

“So what ‘pulled you here?’” Sam asked. 

“I don’t know…,” Gabriel said. “It’s kind of weird, actually. Before, I had always had a weird feeling when you were around. But now, it’s a bigger feeling. I was dragged here.” 

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Really?” 

“It’s weird.” 

Sam’s eyes widened, and he stumbled over to the desk. He picked up the papers, looking for the book. When he found it, he walked over to the bed and sat down before opening it to read it. 

“What is that?” Gabriel asked. 

“I was reading this a couple weeks ago,” Sam said, “and I came across something that was kind of weird.” 

“What, like weird isn’t your whole freaking life?” Gabriel asked. “Gimme that.” 

Sam gave him the book and let him flip through it. 

“Okay, explain this to me,” Gabriel said. 

Sam huffed a laugh and took the book back. “It’s about soulmates. Some believe it’s a myth, but a lot of things are ‘myths’ and we’ve killed them. So, maybe it’s real.”   
Gabriel frowned, but didn’t say anything. 

“It says that someone is emotionally tied with another human, or in this case, angel,” Sam said. “So your...soul, I guess, is tied to mine?” 

“Soulmates…” 

“Yup.” 

“That explains a lot of things,” Gabriel replied. “Now, explain to me what’s wrong with you, besides your choice of clothing. Seriously, though. Pajamas? It’s three in the afternoon!” 

Sam glared at him. “I slept late,” he said. “And that’s besides the point.” 

“Well, what is the point?” 

“If you shut up, then maybe I’ll tell you!” 

Gabriel grabbed a lollipop from his pocket and stuck it in his mouth before crossing his arms. 

“Thank you. Alright, so, a few weeks ago, I was diagnosed with terminal cancer. It -” 

“What kind?” 

“Who the hell knows?” Sam snapped. “All I know is that I have no freaking chance of living. And nobody can heal it, either.” 

“Well, not no one,” Gabriel said. “But how about I give you a few days of misery before I heal you?” 

Sam glared at him. “Gabri -” 

“Nope! A deal’s a deal.” 

“When did we ever make a deal?” 

“Bye!” 

And Gabriel was gone. 

“Great!” Sam muttered to himself. “Just freaking great.” 

 

“Sam? Sammy!” 

Sam couldn’t move. He didn’t know what happened. All he knew was that he was on the floor, and he couldn’t move. 

“Sam!” 

Sam recognized his brother’s voice. It was clearly him. Who else called him Sammy? 

“Call 911!” 

The rest of that morning was a blur. 

 

In the hospital, Sam woke up, remembering nothing. 

“Where am I?” he yelled. “Someone! Get me out of here!” 

Nurses rushed in. One came up to him and explained everything. “You had an attack,” she said. “In the morning, yesterday. Your body is used to reacting and being fine, so when it ‘realized’ that you can’t...get better, it locked up in panic, not letting you do anything. You probably don’t remember, because we gave you a fluid which knocked you out.” 

Sam blinked, unsure what to say. 

“You’ll be fine,” the nurse said. 

Sam closed his eyes and waited until the nurses were all out of the room before opening them. 

When he opened them, he saw Gabriel sitting at the end of the bed. 

“Sorry, buddy.” 

“What?” Sam asked. 

“Sorry I didn’t save you before.” 

“Why don’t you now?” 

“Because…” 

Sam’s eyes widened. “Because what?” 

“Because I can’t! My powers are limited here on earth, and I can’t heal just anyone. And you’re not just anyone, I know that. But that doesn’t mean that I can heal you,” Gabriel said, and closed his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Sam.” 

It was the first time that Sam had ever seen Gabriel get emotional. 

“I…” 

Sam knew it then. It was certain. 

He was going to die. 

He closed his eyes, trying to deal with the news. 

Gabriel couldn’t save him. 

And he was going to die. 

 

Gabriel opened his eyes and took a deep breath, but then gasped when he saw that Sam’s heartbeat was slowing down. It was getting slower, and his breathing was getting faster. 

“Sam!” 

Gabriel locked the doors so the nurses couldn’t get in and bother him. Sam is dying, dammit! 

“Castiel, little brother, I need you!” he called. “Come heeeeere!” 

He heard Castiel’s wings before his voice. 

“What do you need from me, Gabriel?” Castiel asked. 

Gabriel looked at Sam. “I have an idea. But we need to work fast. Sam’s dying.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened. “Dean.” 

“No, no! Get Dean later. Right now, get over here and help me!” 

Castiel and Gabriel stood at the head of the bed and placed their hands on Sam’s forehead. 

“Combine our powers,” Gabriel said to Castiel. “One, two, three!” 

Light took over the entire room, and then disappeared. 

Everything was dark. 

Gabriel looked up at Cas, who nodded and took his hand off of Sam’s forehead. 

“Sam?” Gabriel asked. “Sam?” 

No answer. 

“Oh my father, we didn’t save h -”

“Gabriel?” 

Gabriel’s eyes widened and he looked back at Sam. “Sam? Winchester? Moose?” 

“Yes, Gabriel,” Sam replied, smiling. “What the hell happened?” 

“We need to get out of here before everyone bursts in here,” Gabriel replied. “Cas, go get Dean.” 

Cas nodded and left the room. 

Gabriel looked at Sam and took his hand. “You’re okay,” he said. “You’re not going to die.” 

“You healed me?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel smiled and nodded. “Cas as well. We combined our powers -” 

“Shut up,” Sam said, and grabbed Gabriel’s shirt. Gabriel let Sam pull him closer to him. 

Gabriel smiled. “I’m glad you’re okay,” he said, and then kissed him. 

Sam pulled back, also grinning. “Me too.”


End file.
